1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a unitary clip for holding together a "waffle pack" of the type used for transporting and handling electronic chips.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, "waffle packs" are used in the electronics and other industries to transport a variety of delicate electronic devices, predominately bare die, known good die (KGD), a more recently, chip scale packages (CSP). The "waffle pack" generally includes shallow pockets that are sized individually to properly contain the part while maintaining proper orientation without damage to the part. Typically, "waffle packs" are provided with a tray and a lid. Additionally, several tray elements may be stacked together to provide multiple storage levels.
Clips are required to hold the lid in place during shipping and handling. If the lid should lift from the tray, then parts would be able to move from their individual pockets. Any damage, loss, is misorientation of electronic chips can be very costly.
The prior art clips that are presently used require two parts to function properly. The two parts of the clip are engaged to the "waffle pack" and then the two parts are slid together so that protruding hooks on each part engage detent elements on the opposing part. The disengagement of these hooks is problematic in that unhooking the clips is a difficult manual process that requires dexterity, may be painful for the user's fingers, and risks the loss of control of the "waffle pack" tray set.